Happy Sinterklaas
by ilse23
Summary: Callen is getting ready to celebrate the Dutch holiday Sinterklaas with his half Dutch wife Zoë and their little girl Fenna.


**A/N: A new one shot about Callen celebrating the Dutch holiday Sinterklaas with his half Dutch wife Zoë and their little girl Fenna. It's explained in my fanfic what Sinterklaas is for those of you who don't know.  
**

 **I don't own NCISLA or it's characters. I just own my OC's. Hope you like it**

* * *

Callen was really loving his life. He had a beautiful wife, Zoë, and a little baby girl, Fenna, who was ten months old now, it was November. Callen and Zoë were married for about two years. Zoë was five years younger than Callen, had light brown hair and green eyes. She was about his height and not too skinny. Zoë was half Dutch and half American. Zoë's mother was Dutch and her father was American. Zoë spend her childhood in the Netherlands but moved to Los Angeles with her father after their parents split just after she finished high school. Zoë had studied psychology at UCLA. Callen and Zoë had met at work. Zoë was filling in for Nate while he was away. Callen found himself opening up to her more than he ever did to Nate. They first met about five years ago, together for three. Callen was so happy with Zoë and he loved the little girl they had. He was afraid at first about what it would be like being a father but he was really loving it. The little girl was just so cute. Fenna had light brown hair and blue eyes. She had Callen wrapped around her little finger. It was so cute to see the two of them together.

Zoë may have been living here in LA for a while now but she still spoke Dutch and she celebrated the Dutch holidays. Now that she had a family she wanted to celebrate the holidays too with them. In the Netherlands they had a holiday on December fifth. It was called Sinterklaas.

"So what's this thing Sinterklaas about?" Callen asked as they were eating dinner.

"It's a Dutch holiday. It's sorta the Dutch version of Santa Clause. The Dutch people celebrate in on the eve of December fifth. It's especially for kids but most of the adults celebrate it too. For the kids they buy presents and on the eve of December fifth someone usually knocks on the door outside and when the kids and parents go open the door there's a bag of gifts outside in a jute bag. So it's kinda like what we have here in America on Christmas morning, except here the presents are under the tree and on Sinterklaas in the Netherlands they are brought in the eve at the door. The adults usually do some form of Secret Santa. They draw names and everyone has to buy some gifts for the name they drew and some even make some artwork in which they hide the presents."

"So they don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh they do, it's just not as big as here in America. We have Sinterklaas for what you have Santa Claus."

"Ah okay."

"I would like to celebrate it with you and Fenna. I'm part Dutch so I want Fenna to grow up with it too."

"I think that's nice. Yeah of course we can celebrate it. Do we have to buy the presents?"

"Yes of course. We buy them and then put them in a bag, but we can't let the kids know that."

"Just like with Christmas and Santa Clause."

"Yes exactly. Since Fenna is still young she doesn't really understand it so we don't have to do it big but I would like to celebrate it."

"Sure that's fine. I'm sure it will be nice."

"Great. But since Fenna is still young we can do it in the afternoon already too, otherwise it'll probably be too late for her."

"Sure, that's fine."

…

Zoë made sure she had the gifts by December fifth. Zoë had asked her father, Ben, over as well for Sinterklaas. Zoë had a good relationship with her father. Zoë's mother, Kirsten, still lived in the Netherlands. Zoë did have contact with her over the phone or skype but she didn't see her that often. Zoë had a brother, Frank, who lived in the Netherlands awe well and a sister, Fay, who lived in Los Angeles as well. Zoë had asked Fay over as well. Zoë and Fay were like best friends. When their parents split Zoë was sixteen and Fay was fifteen. They both wanted to go to America with their father while Frank wanted to stay in the Netherlands. Frank was eighteen at the time. Fay was Fenna's godmother.

..

Around 5pm on December fifth, which was on a Monday, Ben and Fay arrived at Zoë's and Callen's house. Callen and Zoë had made sure they were off work on time. Zoë and Callen first had lived in the house Callen had stayed with the Rostof's but after they had gotten married they had moved to a house in Torrance. It was a beautiful family home, two stories with a swimming pool. They really enjoyed living there. There were some schools nearby, which would be great once Fenna was old enough to go to school.

"Hey dad, hey Fay," Zoë greeted them as she opened the door.

"Hey Zoë," Ben and Fay greeted back.

Ben and Fay walked into the house and Zoë followed them inside. Callen was sitting on the couch with Fenna on his lap.

"Hey Grisha," Ben greeted his son-in-law.

"Hey dad," Callen greeted back. "Hey Fay."

"Hey Grisha." Fay walked up to the couch. "Hey little girl." Fenna smiled when she saw her aunt and she wanted to go to her so Callen handed Fenna to Fay. "Hey Fenna, can auntie Fay get a kiss?"

Fenna gave Fay a kiss.

"Hey Fenna," Ben greeted his granddaughter.

Zoë poured them all something to drink and they sat around the living room. Fenna was sitting on Ben's lap when Callen went to get the bag of gifts.

"Hey Zoë," Callen spoke as he walked back into the living room. "Do you know something about this bag of gifts in the hallway?"

"No, there's a bag of gifts?"

"Yes and it says to Grisha, Zoë and Fenna."

"Oh, you better bring it here than."

Callen brought the bag of gifts into the living room and put it next to the coffee table. Fenna looked at the big with big eyes.

"Yeah what do you see here Fenna. It's a big bag huh. Shall we see what's in it?"

Ben put Fenna on the ground and Fenna walked over to Callen. Together with Callen Fenna opened the bag. Fenna's eyes went wide as she saw all the presents.

"Oooh, that's a lot of presents. Why don't you go sit with mommy so we can open them?"

Fenna sat next to Zoë on the couch and Callen started pulling out the presents. Ben took some pictures of Fenna with the presents. Zoë had written names on the presents so they knew for who they were. Most of the presents were for Fenna but there were also some presents for the others, including Ben and Fay. Ben and Fay had bought some presents for Fenna as well and they were in the bag as well. Fenna got a lot of presents, she didn't know with what to play first, she was really loving all her presents. She wanted the rocking horse first so Callen put that together for her. Zoë filmed it as Fenna rode on her rocking horse. It was so cute to see the smile on her face.

Fenna started kicking and screaming when Callen took her off the horse when it was time for bed.

"It's time for bed sweetie, tomorrow you can play with your toys again. It's time for you to sleep now. Say night night."

Fenna waved night night to everyone.

"Goodnight sweetie," Zoë said and gave Fenna a kiss.

Callen took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. They had already fed Fenna before Ben and Fay arrived. Callen sat down on the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep. Callen was so happy to have Zoë and Fenna in his life. He loved them more than anything. Callen wasn't sure at first what fatherhood would be like but he was really loving it. He always loved coming home to Zoë and Fenna at the end of the day. He hated it when he didn't get to see Fenna after work when he had to work late. When Fenna had fallen asleep Callen carefully placed her in her crib before going back downstairs.

They adults sat down at the table and had dinner. After dinner Ben and Fay went back home. Once they had cleaned up Callen and Zoë sat down on the couch just watching TV.

"Fenna really had fun today," Callen stated.

"Oh yes she did. It's so cute to see the smile on her face."

"Oh yes it is. She's so cute. She really loved all the presents."

"Yeah she did."

"This Sinterklaas thing is really fun. We'll do it again next year right?"

"Of course."

"And we'll still celebrate Christmas too right?"

"Yes of course."

"Lucky Fenna then, getting gifts with Sinterklaas and Christmas."

"Yeah lucky Fenna."

Callen and Zoë stayed downstairs for a few more hours before going up to bed as well. Before going to bed Zoë went to check on Fenna. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib snuggled up to the new teddy bear she had gotten today. It was so cute to see. Zoë gave her a soft kiss before going to the bedroom.

"Goodnight G," Zoë spoke and gave Callen a kiss.

"Goodnight Zoë."

Zoë crawled close to Callen and Callen wrapped his arm around her. He felt so lucky to have Fenna and Zoë in his life. His life had totally changed after meeting Zoë and he loved it.

* * *

 **The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
